The Best Day Of Our Lives
by ElusiveAuthoress
Summary: JasperxBella. They fall in love after Jasper moves to Forks, but Jasper is afraid because of his lack of control. The Volturi find out about Bella and Jasper's relationship, and freak out. Basically sort of my version of a JxB Twilight with some twists.
1. Moving to Forks

Chapter One: Moving to Forks

JPOV

"Do you think moving is absolutely necessary?" I whined. Carlisle's emotions told me everything. He was sympathetic and sorry. I did _not_ want pity, so I held up my hand. "I get it," I said, even though I didn't. Carlisle radiated relief. Edward and Rosalie walked in the front door, holding hands. Happiness and love saturated the room the second the door had opened. I winced, and walked up to my room. I needed time to pout. Alice stood at the top of the stairs, her eyes unfocused. She was having a vision. "Alice?" I said. She looked at me, and grinned. "What?" I asked, suddenly suspicious. "What is it?"

"It's you," she said softly. "You're going to meet someone!" she squealed. "What are you talking about, Alice?" I asked, shocked. "You're crazy, lil' sis!" She stuck her tongue out, and I mussed her short, inky hair. Her eyes lit up. "Let's hunt!" she said enthusiastically. "Okay," I agreed. We grabbed hands and streaked out the back door.

BPOV

After living seventeen years in the small, rainy town of Forks, Washington, I'd figured I had seen everything the place had to offer. I'd been wrong. I had never seen the four beautiful people now walking the halls together. They _had _to be new. No one in Forks looked like that. They were gorgeous. They all had pale skin and golden eyes. One boy had messy bronze hair; he was holding the hand of the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I instantly felt self-conscious. She had waist length golden hair, and she was stunning. Another girl walked with them. She had short, spiky hair, the color of ink. She was talking to the hottest guy in the group. He was tall and lanky, but still muscular. He kept shoving his hands through his honey blonde curls, making them look sexily disheveled. He was _beautiful_. There was no other word for it. Him and the blonde girl were definitely related. "Jess?"

"Hmm?" my friend answered. "Who are they?" I asked, nodding in the beautiful group's direction. As if they heard me, the pixie-like girl with dark hair, and the hot blonde guy looked at me. I blushed, and looked away. "The blonde girl is Rosalie Hale. The guy talking to the dark haired girl is Jasper Hale, him and Rosalie are twins. He's talking to Alice Cullen, and the bronze haired guy is Edward Cullen. Him and Rosalie are dating. Dr. Cullen and his wife adopted them all." I nodded slightly. They seemed so interesting; I just wanted to talk to them. But I knew that such radiance would never talk to a person as plain as me.

**(A/N: This is my first fanfic and I would LOVE LOVE LOVE for more experienced fanfic writers to give me feedback. I would most definitely appreciate it! Also: I am holding the second chapter hostage until I get 3 reviews!!)**


	2. Meeting Jasper Hale

**(A/N: Sorry I forgot to do a disclaimer. Here is how the conversation went.**

**Me: Mom, will you buy me the rights to twilight for Christmas?**

**Mom: No. **

**Me: *pouting* Fine!**

**So there you have it. It's not mine, and never will be. *Sigh***

Chapter Two: Meeting Jasper Hale

JPOV

Alice tugged my arm. "What?" I snapped. "That's her!" Alice said, pointing to a pretty girl with dark, wavy brown hair, and chocolate-colored eyes, set in a pale heart shaped face. She was talking to Jessica Stanley. Jessica was feeling lust towards Edward, and exasperation towards Bella. I wondered why that was. Being an empath was hard work sometimes. You only knew the emotions, not the reasons behind them. I turned to Edward. "Edward? What's that girl thinking?" I asked, pointing the girl out to him. It was helpful having a mind reader for a brother. He concentrated for a moment. His eyes widened. "What?" I asked curiously. "I can't hear her thoughts. Jessica's are as clear as always-by the way, she is fantasizing about me again- but that girl is keeping quiet. Her name is Bella. Jessica is very upset that Bella seems to have caught our eye, considering how plain she thinks Bella is." I shook my head. Curiosity and confusion were emanating from her. I was surprised. What did Bella have to be confused about? "I'm going to talk to her," I said confidently. "No, don't!" Alice shouted in a whisper. "Why not?" I challenged. "I'm psychic. Why do you think? You'll screw everything up if you talk to her now, she's still surprised at how we look and act. Give her until sixth period, you both have French." I nodded. I could wait until sixth period. I glanced at Bella, only to see her glancing at me. We both looked away quickly, and she blushed. Or maybe not.

BPOV

I walked into French, and took my seat at the table. There was no one to sit beside me. I nodded at the French instructor. Madame Elizabeth wasn't French, but she pretended she was. Then, my dream came walking through the door. Jasper Hale. He walked up to Madame Elizabeth and asked, in what I assumed was perfect French, where he should sit. Madame Elizabeth was so flustered that she answered his question in English. "Well, sit next to Bella Swan," she said, pointing to the table where I was trying not to hyperventilate. Before she had finished her sentence, I had cleared my books off his half of the table. He grinned at me, and I focused on not passing out. It wasn't fair. How could one person be so perfect? He looked perfect, and spoke perfect French, and I had no doubt that he had perfect grades and a spotless record. He was just…._ perfect_. He stuck out his hand, and said, "Hello, I'm Jasper." I shook his hand, surprised at how cold and hard it felt. His voice was like silk. It was wonderful. I said, "Hello, I'm Bella." His golden eyes seemed to darken at my words. I glanced away, and Madame Elizabeth started class. I didn't understand how is eyes had darkened. That was odd, I didn't know eyes could do that. I wanted nothing more than to get to know Jasper Hale. And during French, I decided that was exactly what I was going to do.

JPOV

I thought I would be able to handle being near Bella. Then her scent hit me like a brick wall. Well, if the brick wall would actually hurt me. It had taken one breath in my direction for her to be in danger. Being a vampire was so exhausting. Especially when you were a Cullen. Trying to resist the delectable scent of a human, and feeding off vile blood from animals was so hard. It was hardest for me, and I was tired of feeling weak. I had never smelled something so delicious. It was floral, almost like freesia. "So," I said conversationally, "tell me about yourself." She blushed, and I resisted the urge to kill her. "Well, I've lived in Forks my whole life with my dad, Chief Charlie Swan, and my mom Renee." I nodded, waiting for more. When she didn't say anything, I prodded her a little. "What's your favorite color? What about food? What do you like and dislike. I'd like details, please." She looked away. "Why?" she asked abruptly. Her question caught me off guard. "What do you mean why?" I asked, confused. "Why do you care about me? I'm so plain, especially compared to you!" I felt her embarrassment. "Of course. I'm perfect, is that what you think?" I asked, incredulous. She nodded, more embarrassment and heat in her cheeks. I grinned. "Well, my name is Jasper Whitlock Hale. My favorite color is chocolate brown. I like…venison. I absolutely loathe Mike Newton because he hits on you shamelessly, and I happen to like you." I knew it. She blushed. I chuckled. Suddenly, her eyes narrowed. "No. You don't like me. I'm so ordinary. There's no way." She seemed to be trying to convince herself. I grabbed her chin lightly and pulled it up. "There is a way," I breathed into her face. Her eyes went somewhat cloudy. I shook her a little. "Bella? Are you okay?" I hissed. "I-I'm fine," she said slowly. "Do you want to eat lunch with me today, Bella?" I asked. I considered the irony of that question. She wouldn't be too happy if I wanted to have lunch with her my way. Her blood would be my lunch and turn my gold eyes crimson. She smiled. "Sure." I nodded, and the second the bell rang, I ran. I had to get away from Bella. She was like a drug, and it was annoying, the way I couldn't get a handle on my emotions or my control when I was around her.


	3. Lunch With Jasper and Alice

Chapter Three: Lunch with Jasper and AliceBPOV

"I don't know why he ran," I confided in my best friend Angela. "Me either," she said. "He said-and I quote- 'I happen to like you.' Unquote." Angela grinned. "He likes you!" she sang. "Lucky you! Jessica's going to be mad!" I grimaced. "I know. Remember when Mike asked me to prom?" I asked, wincing a little at the memory.

---_Flashback---_

"Hey, Bella!" Mike shouted. I winced. He was so annoying. "What is it, Mike?" I asked, slamming my locker shut. He was right there, on the other side of the door, and I jumped, surprised. "I was wondering if you wanted to go prom with me?" he asked, hopefully. "I thought you were going with Jessica?" I answered his question with one of my own, trying to dodge the minefield. Of course it didn't work. "Well, I was wondering if you'd rather go with me. I'd ditch Jess, I promise!" he said, pleading. Jessica walked quickly past us, murder in her eyes. "No, Mike. Go with Jessica!" I snapped at him. He looked crestfallen. I didn't have time, I had to find Jessica. "Jess!" I shouted. I heard her sobbing, and followed the noise to its source. She looked at me evilly. "I. Hate. You," she said slowly. "Go. Away. Now." I shook my head frantically. "I turned him down! You know I would never do that to you!"

"Right. Slut." She snorted derisively. I cringed. "Jess, you know me! I wouldn't hurt you! Please believe me," I begged. She nodded slowly. "Fine. I believe you. Just go away for now, okay? I need some time alone." I nodded. "Thanks for believing me." She shook her head slowly. Then she went to the dance with Mike anyway.

---_End of Flashback---_

I sighed. "I have no clue what to do," I told Angela. "Just go with the flow. Let whatever happens happen." I nodded. It was a good idea. The lunch bell rang. My heart beat faster and faster. I couldn't wait. I decided it was time to start unraveling the mystery that surrounded Jasper Hale.

JPOV

My family didn't understand. No one except Alice got why I wanted to get to know Bella. I knew that Alice was hiding something from me. I wasn't sure exactly what, but I knew it was something big. I had every intention on find out what it was that Alice didn't want me to know. Rosalie was acting ridiculously mean. She had already proven her hatred just by feeling it. Alice was joining Bella and I for lunch, so I poked her. "Come on!" I hissed. "I don't wanna be late!" She smiled. "I know you're eager, but chill out!" she exclaimed. "Everything will be fine. You won't hurt her, and you'll introduce her to Rosalie and Edward. Edward will have to leave, but he won't hurt her either. Rosalie will act like….like Rosalie. I don't know how to phrase her behavior anymore." I nodded. I felt so much better after hearing Alice's predictions. I knew they were pretty solid, even thought they were subjective. As long as Edward didn't change his mind about hurting Bella. If he did, well, I would have to kill him. I would regret it, but I would do it. Bella already had a hold on me, and I couldn't quite explain it. Not even to myself. This emotion I was feeling was unfamiliar to me, yet familiar at the same time. I didn't like the feeling at all. Yet, at the same time, I felt like it was the most wonderful thing in the world to feel that way.

APOV

I didn't understand why Jasper was so afraid. It was going to be fine, I had seen it. I also knew something Jasper didn't. And something I had warned Edward not to tell him or Rosalie yet. Carlisle and Esme knew, but I told them everything. Jasper and I walked to the cafeteria at a leisurely human pace. When he saw Bella, his whole face lit up. I smiled slightly, noticing Bella's discomfort and her happiness that matched Jasper's own. She was surprised to see me, I could tell. She probably thought that Jasper and me were together. As if that would ever happen. I walked up to her, and gave her a big hug. She seemed surprised at first, but then her warm, human arms wrapped around my cold, vampire body. I was surprised also. Humans normally shied away from us, and yet here was Bella wrapping her arms around me….like I was human. I liked it. It showed that we were doing a good job fitting in. Or maybe Bella was crazy. "Well, are you hungry?" Jasper asked Bella. "Not really," she answered, still hugging me. I disengaged myself lightly. "Sorry," she said, flushing. "It's okay," I said, looking at Jasper, waiting for him to react to the blood pooling in Bella's cheeks. Her hugging me had almost been to much. She did smell so delicious, too. He didn't even seem to notice it. "Okay, let's sit down, then." We walked to an empty table and sat. "It's nice to meet you," I said to Bella. "Nice to meet you, too," she said sincerely. She was genuinely pleased that I liked her. She was definitely not like a normal human. Not only that, but she smelled fantastic. I had no clue how Jasper was resisting such temptation, but I would talk to Carlisle about it, definitely. "Do you want to meet the rest of my family?" Jasper asked Bella. She nodded slightly, paling a little. We got up and walked over to Edward and Rosalie. Rosalie bared her teeth, and I uttered a hiss to low for Bella's ears. She rolled her eyes. Edward's hand tightened on Rosalie's chair, and I shot him a warning glance. _She knows we're different from other people. I hugged her and Jasper has shaken her hand._ I thought for Edward's benefit it was best I prepared him. He nodded slightly. Bella stood there awkwardly. "Hello," Edward said, grinning crookedly. "I'm Edward Cullen." He held out his pale hand, and Bella shook it without hesitation. Rosalie hissed a little at that. Edward nudged her. "Rosalie," she said. She did her best to act mean and uncaring. "Rose," Edward said warningly. She pushed back from the table quickly and walked out of the cafeteria. _Edward_, I thought. He looked at me. _That was too quick. She had better relax. Carlisle and Esme won't be happy if they have to move again so soon!_ He nodded slightly. "I'm Bella," Bella said in a shaky voice, bringing everyone's attention back to her, which was obviously not what she wanted. She looked pointedly at her hand, which Edward still held. He cleared his throat and let it go quickly. "I apologize," he said formally. "Apology accepted," she said, mocking him. He grinned again. Jasper cleared his throat. "Well, sorry about Rosalie," he said, obviously worrying. "It's okay," she said, unsure. "Why doesn't she like me?" she blurted out. I shook my head. "Rosalie is very territorial," I told her. "She's not used to us actually making friends at new schools. We move a lot." Bella sat, looking thoughtful for a minute. "Well, that's hard to believe. You guys seem like the type to be super popular." Jasper snorted. She looked at him. "What?" she demanded. "Sorry," he said, looking down to hide his grin. The wind blew in from the open cafeteria door. Suddenly, Edward jumped up. The cafeteria was empty, and his eyes were black. _Shit. _"No, Edward!" I shouted, jumping up and throwing myself at him. I plugged his nose, and Jasper yanked Bella out of her chair. "What's happening?" she asked. "What's going on with Edward?" She kept asking Jasper, but he pulled her away. Edward snarled at me, and snapped his teeth together. I growled at him, and Bella flinched. His wide, black eyes never left Bella. He had every intention on killing her. "Let me!" he finally roared, and Bella cowered against Jasper. "No! Not a chance! You aren't screwing this up, Edward!" I howled back at him. I managed to drag him away, but Jasper would have many questions to answer, and I felt bad for that.


	4. Nothing But The Truth

**Me: Jasper?**

**Jasper: What?**

**Me: Can I own you and your family?**

**Jasper: Nope. Sorry, Stephenie Meyers does.**

**Me: *Hopefully* Can I have _you?_**

**Jasper: No, sorry. I belong with Alice. **

**Me: *Pouting* Fine. **

Chapter Four: Nothing But the Truth

JPOV

I yanked Bella out of the cafeteria as quickly as I could. I was furious. I was going to rip

Edward to shreds. "What-" Bella began, then stopped and swallowed. "What the _hell_ was

that?" she demanded. Terror rolled off her. She was terrified. I was going to rip him into

_small_ shreds. "Bella, obviously I have a lot to explain, but maybe now isn't the best

time." She snorted. "No time like the present." I glared at her. "In case you haven't

noticed, we are at school, and my family and I have a story to keep up. So I refuse to

jeopardize my family's safety to answer your questions. Newsflash: They can and will

wait until after school at least." She glared at me, and I glared back. We had a glaring

contest, and I won. "Fine," she sighed. "But-and I have every intention on holding to this

threat-if you don't explain it to me, then I will tell everyone what I saw." Her eyes

glinted. "Are you trying to frighten me?" I asked, trying to sound like I wasn't nervous.

But I was. My family's fate was in the hands of a girl that I didn't even know. I was such

an idiot. "Yes," she said stubbornly. I set her down; I hadn't even realized that I had been

holding her. I looked into her eyes, and slowly backed her against a wall. I put my hands

on either side of her, and bent my face close to hers. "I'm not frightened," I breathed, and

her eyes widened. She breathed out, shocked, and the smell was so delicious that I leaned

closer. Suddenly, I was kissing Bella, a human, with my vampire lips. She froze for a

second, then her soft lips began to move with my granite ones. Her hands tangled in my

hair, and I pressed myself against her. My tongue traced her lips, and then I stopped. She

pulled back, her eyes bright and her cheeks flushed. "What's wrong?" she whispered. My

eyes had to be black. Her scent was killing me, almost overpowering my senses. "It's

dangerous," I whispered back. "I _will_ explain after school. Meet me by the cafeteria

doors," I suggested. She nodded, and I walked away quickly. I couldn't test my self-

control another second. Bella just had to live. I wouldn't be able to stand the guilt if I hurt

her. I just knew that she would be someone I would protect, no matter what.

**(A/N: Thanks to xTwilightSagaFanx for her awesome *super secret* idea!! Can't wait to introduce the chapter! Hahahaha. Aren't I evil? Now you'll have to read to find out about what xTwilightSagaFanx and I are hatching!! Mwahahahaha! Of course, you could review..that might make me update faster!!! Also thanks to exactlymybrandofheroin1901 as always, your ideas rock!! Thanks for the advice! I'd also like to thank my beta reader S. Schumaker (I hope that's right.) for her help and advice. Also, please read my other fanfic, called Carlisle's Story!)**


	5. The Truth At Last

**I always forget to do these disclaimers, so here it is for the WHOLE STORY in case I forget: I don't own Twilight!!! Not the name, or the awesome characters. All I own is the books. Happy now? *Cries uncontrollably* **

Chapter Five: The Truth at Last

BPOV

Finally, the last bell rang, and I ran to my locker, grabbed my French and Calculus homework, and dashed to the cafeteria doors. Jasper was

waiting there, smiling slightly when he saw my haste. My thoughts traveled back to our heated kiss in Mr. Varner's empty classroom. I flushed,

and shied away from the thoughts. "Hello," he greeted in his musical voice. I grinned. "Hello." Then he did something I didn't expect. He leaned

down and kissed me again. Just a soft kiss on the lips, but it still sent my heartbeat out of control. I frowned. "What?" he asked against my lips.

I pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. "Two things, actually. One is quite simple. Why do you dazzle people like that?" I demanded.

"Do I dazzle people?" he asked, surprised. He seemed pleased with the notion. I nodded slightly. "Yes, you do. Especially me. You seem to

dazzle me frequently," I admitted. "Okay, well…I don't know that I dazzle people. It is unintentional. And number two?" he asked. "Well, I'm

afraid you'll be angry," I hedged. "Go ahead, since I probably already know what it is," he encouraged. "Okay. Well. It seems to me that you

owe me an explanation," I said, glancing at him quickly, and then away. He sighed. "I was afraid of this, you know," he informed me. "Afraid of

what?" I asked curiously. "Well, after that first time, in French. I was worried about how it might play out. Now I realize I had a reason to be

worried. You already know more than I wanted you to. Also, you are in very serious danger right now. I want you to realize that I could kill you

at any second. I'm not trying to scare you, I just want you to understand the importance of what I'm trying to tell you. I'm not good for you,

Bella." I shook my head, trying to make sense of his little speech. "Explain to me what you are," I demanded. "Tell me what you know," he

challenged, grinning slightly. "Okay. One, you're cold and hard. Two, you are breathtakingly beautiful. Three, you're pale. Four-" Suddenly, I

heard a screech of metal and then I was being thrown through the air. I screamed. I landed on something cold, hard, and pale. I gasped in

surprise. I was lying across Jasper, whose shoulders were braced against Mike Newton's Suburban. Jasper held me tight against him, making

sure I wasn't jostled. I didn't object to the position we were in now. "Are you okay?" Jasper asked me urgently, as he used his hands to

smooth the dents from his shoulders out of the van. I just gaped. I couldn't speak. He snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Bella? Are you

okay? Are you feeling dizzy, cold, nauseous?" His voice was fading in and out. I mustered up the energy to object to calling the paramedics. By

now, all the students were milling about, shouting and pushing. Jasper pulled me up into his arms, and started walking towards an ambulance.

I winced against his hard chest. "So," he said conversationally, "you don't seem to be a fan of ambulances. Why is that?"

"Well," I said, doing my best to imitate his nonchalant tone, "any attention is bad, especially when you're likely to fall on your face. I don't even

need an ambulance! You're the one that stopped a van with your body! That's definitely the fourth thing. How did you do that?" He put his cold

finger to my lips to shush me. "Later," he whispered. I nodded, placated. He would have to tell me. I knew too much already, he had said so

himself.

JPOV

I had never acted like such a fool. I could feel Rosalie's anger, and she was at school while I sat in Bella's hospital room. "Why don't you need

checked?" she demanded, wrinkling her nose. I grinned. She was so adorable. "Because, I have connections." She stuck her tongue out, and

Carlisle knocked lightly on the door before entering. "Hey, Carlisle," I greeted casually. He nodded in my direction, a faint smile on his lips. "Well,

Bella, we seem to have taken a fall, now, haven't we?" he asked her. She blushed, and Carlisle didn't even hesitate to move closer and check

her vitals. "Hi, Dr. Cullen. Jasper saved my life," she told him earnestly. I smirked at her. "Not even close," I told him. "I shoved her out of the

way. She's lucky she didn't get a concussion." Carlisle laughed. "I've got good news, Bella. You can go home." Bella smiled, and her whole face

lit up. I had to kiss her, and I had to kiss her now. Her blood was the last thing on my mind. I wanted the heat and electricity from our kiss in

Mr. Varner's room back. I wanted Bella. I sent Carlisle hints, which he took, and left. Bella was sitting on the hospital cot, looking thoughtful.

"So, I assume Dr. Cullen is your connection?" she asked. I nodded slightly, standing up. She eyed me critically. "Maybe you should get checked

out," she fretted. I ignored her, and walked slowly over to sit next her. Then, as slow as I could possibly go without driving myself mad, I

leaned towards her. She looked at me, and I gently pressed my lips to hers once more. She exhaled, and the smell of her blood was so potent,

I forgot everything else. I ran my teeth along her throat, looking for the pulse. I found it, and was about to bite. Then a crisp breeze blew in

from the open window, and it cleared my head slightly. I could see what I was doing objectively, and I contemplated it. If I bit her, she might

hate me, and I might not be able to stop the frenzy that her blood would no doubt insue. Or I could pull myself away now, and save her life. I

yanked myself away, too quickly, and went to stand near the window. Bella was sitting on the cot still, not having moved since I kissed her. She

had a hand pressed to her neck. The skin there was thin, a tad more pressure, and I would've broken it. There was a shallow scrape there,

which she held her hand over. All I could do was thank God that the wind had blown. I shuddered, thinking about what would have happened if

the window had been shut. Bella would've been dead by now. I would have been a murderer. She sat there quietly, giving me the silence I

needed to think. I was grateful that she always seemed to know what I needed. Maybe she knew me better than I knew myself.

BPOV

Jasper had frightened me. I couldn't deny it, much as I wanted to. I had been scared. He almost bit me, which made me wonder again, _What is _

_Jasper Hale?_ I mustered up some courage and blurted out, "Jasper, please explain this to me." He nodded, and took a deep breath. "Okay." He

came to sit next to me on the cot again, and I scooted over to give him room. Very, very slowly, he bent his head back to the scrape on my neck

and pressed his nose against it, inhaling deeply. "Mmm," he murmured. "You smell delicious," he whispered. I cocked my head to the side

questioningly. "Obviously, I owe you an explanation," he began. "Well, the story of my family starts with Dr. Carlisle Cullen, born in the sixteen

forties in London. He was the son of an Anglican pastor, his father led hunts for…vampires." Jasper seemed to cringe delicately at the word.

"When Carlisle's father grew old, he put Carlisle in charge of the hunts. He discovered vampires that lived in the sewers of London. Carlisle led

a mob to the sewers, and they waited for a vampire to come out. Finally, one did. Then, Carlisle's blood smelled so wonderful to the weak,

starved vampire that he attacked. He was too hungry, though, and turned from Carlisle before he was drained. The vampire attacked others,

leaving Carlisle bleeding in the streets, burning in pain. Carlisle dragged himself to a cellar, burying himself in rotting potatoes while he endured

the agony of transformation. Three days later, he saw his bright, crimson eyes, and knew what he had become. He tried to kill himself many

ways, but it is not easy to kill such a well-equipped predator," Jasper said, his eyes closing. He laughed darkly. "We don't need to breathe, we

are harder than rock, unbelievably strong, and beautiful. We are faster than cheetahs, we even have an appealing _smell_." I was mesmerized by

the story. "As if we needed all those things. Then, some of us, like Edward, Alice, and I, have extra powers. Edward is a mind reader. He hears

everyone's thoughts, except for yours-" I held up my hand. "Wait, wait, wait. Edward can't read my mind? What does that mean?" I was

curious. Why was I the exception? "We don't know," Jasper answered me. "No one knows? Is my brain messed up?" I asked. "No, don't think

that!" he said. "Nothing is wrong with your brain!"

Anyway," Jasper continued, "Alice also has a power. She sees the future, like a psychic, but her visions are subjective. The future can change.

Alice sees many possible futures for us. And I can manipulate emotions. For example, I can make hyperactive people sleepy, angry people

happy. I can calm down an angry crowd, or excite a depressed group. It is quite an odd gift. Very useful, but odd nonetheless. Carlisle deprived

himself of human blood, refusing to be a monster. Then, as he hid in the woods, a herd of deer passed, and he was so thirsty, that he attacked

them, and regained the strength he had lost. His new way of life was born. We are vegetarians, and drink animal blood. But it is hardest for me,

to resist the scent of human blood, especially some as potent as yours."

"So, you're saying that you're a…a vegetarian vampire?" I asked, a little breathless. He nodded, and I could see that he seemed to be

struggling with something. "What is it?" I asked him. "You aren't running away screaming," he said, puzzled. "I'm just wondering why that is." I

stared at him incredulously. "You expect me to run away screaming?"

"Well, yes. Aren't you afraid that I'll drink your blood? I've told you about my self control," he said sarcastically. I shook my head. "Why not?" He

seemed genuinely curious, so I gave him a genuine answer. "I feel very safe with you," I admitted. "I trust you. Anyway, if you really wanted to

suck me dry"-he winced slightly-"I figure that you've had more than enough opportunity to do so. And you haven't even tried," I said. "But I 

_have _tried, Bella! Remember this?" he asked roughly, tracing my scrape with his cold hand. I shivered a little. His skin was so cold. "But you

stopped," I pointed out. "Regardless, I have tried. Do not forget that anytime soon, okay?" he said. I nodded mutely. "Of course, you probably

want to know what happened with Edward in the cafeteria today."

"I would appreciate some information," I agreed. "Okay. I can't seem to keep away from you, so you need to know the whole truth. Your blood

smells fabulous. Our family has never come across something so delicious. The only one of our family not affected, is Carlisle. He has worked on

his self control for so long that he is immune to the scent of human blood. Now, he can be a doctor, and do the work he loves without agony.

You smell floral, almost like freesia. It's mouthwatering. Unfortunately, some humans smell better to one vampire than to any other. You are

Edward's singer, meaning your blood smells much better to him than it does to any other vampire. No human smells as good to Edward as you

do. Which is why I am afraid for you."

"You're afraid that Edward will kill me?" I whispered, looking up into his butterscotch eyes. "Yes, I am very afraid that Edward will kill you," he

said. "Let's go to my house," I suggested. "Why?" he asked, confused. "I want to talk to you about your life!" I said. He agreed to tell me more,

and we walked hand in hand out of the hospital.

**(A/N: I know it was kinda rushed. But as always, reading and reviewing are what makes it better!! Thanks so much to my dedicated reviewers! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!)**


	6. Hiding The Truth From Jasper

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, Stephenie Meyer is refusing to give me Twilight. So, while I battle it out in court, enjoy!**

Chapter Six: Hiding the Truth from Jasper

EPOV

I couldn't believe that I was so weak. I had tried to attack a delicious little human. Just because Bella happened to smell better to me than

anyone I had ever smelled before in my life, did not give me an excuse to attack her. Alice walked into my bedroom, and started acting hyper,

like always. "You annoying little pixie, can't you see I'm trying to sulk?" I snapped at her, but she ignored me like usual. "You are not leaving,"

she said matter of factly. "I won't let you." I growled at her. "You won't let me? Are you joking? I will throw you to Canada! You don't tell me

anything!" I snapped. She winced slightly at my harsh tone. I felt a little bad, but I shoved the feeling away. "You. Are. Not. Leaving," she said

in a menacing tone. "I will _not_ let you wallow in your self pity in Alaska! You will face this, and you will improve your self control, but you _will not _

run away! Do you understand?" she snapped. "I don't care what you think, it doesn't matter. I have to leave. I don't want Jasper to hate me if I

kill Bella. I don't want to kill anyone, Alice!" I shouted, exasperated. "If you don't want to kill anyone, decide to stay, and I will tell you if you're

going to kill someone," Alice pleaded. "Fine," I sighed. Her eyes became unfocused, and she got unnaturally still. I saw the vision in my head as

clearly as if I were having it myself. I saw myself _not _attacking Bella, _not_ killing Jasper's reason for living. It was obvious that Bella was the love

of Jasper's existence. I refused to ruin Jasper's life. I relaxed slightly, realizing that Alice couldn't fake a vision. She smiled widely. "The vision is

concrete! You're not leaving!" she squealed, then launched herself into my arms and gave me a smacking kiss on the lips. "I love you!" she

shouted. "Love you, too, Alice," I said dryly. Rosalie was not going to appreciate that kiss. It had been nothing but a happy, loving gesture, but

Rosalie was territorial. "So, what about…_the vision_?" I asked Alice hesitantly. "I don't know. Jasper won't be happy when he finds out about it.

He doesn't want to take Bella's life from her, and he thinks that if she becomes an immortal, she won't be alive anymore. You know he considers

vampires the walking dead." I nodded. Jasper hated being a vampire. He felt like a monster. I understood, but I had accepted my fate, whereas

Jasper was still trying to fight his, resist what he was. I knew how useless it was to fight. I had loved a human girl once, but I had left her,

thereby saving her from what Alice was seeing in Bella's future. I had been strong enough to walk away, and not ruin her life. I assumed she

was happy, because I had never broken the promise I had made her. The promise that she would never hear from me again, the promise that I

would never endanger her life again. I had kept my promise. Alice's visions about Bella's future included Bella becoming an immortal. Jasper's

thoughts kept wandering to what was being kept from him, and I warned Alice. "You have to control your emotions around Jasper. He knows

you feel guilty about keeping something from him. He notices how your eyes dart to Bella and then him when you feel guilty. He's very smart

and observant, Alice, much more so than anyone gives him credit for." She nodded. "I know. I'll keep an eye on him. We should talk to Carlisle,

though," she said. I agreed, and we walked together to Carlisle's study. Alice knocked lightly, and Carlisle's voice rang out, "Come in," he said.

Alice danced into the room, and I walked in less conspicuously, behind her. "So, are we talking about the Unspeakable Vision?" Carlisle inquired

jokingly. Alice nodded seriously. "What should we do, Carlisle?" she fretted. "I have no idea how Jasper will react!" Carlisle placed a comforting

hand on Alice's shoulder. "I know how uncomfortable you are, not knowing what effects your vision will have on Jasper. I have a theory as to

why we can't tell," he began, and both Alice and I leaned towards him instinctively. Everyone in the family knew that when Carlisle spoke, it

was a good idea to listen. "Which is?" Alice encouraged him. I poked her. "Quiet! Don't rush him, he's thinking," I said. She stuck out her

tongue. Carlisle cleared his throat, and we both turned back to him, focusing completely on his words. "As I was saying, I have a theory. I

believe that the reason you can't see how Jasper will react, is because Jasper doesn't know how he will react. He is unsure about what he

wants. When you tell him, only then will he know. It will depend on what Bella wants, and Bella doesn't know, so therefore Jasper can't make a

decision, so your visions are cloudy simply because of Bella's lack of knowledge. She isn't aware fully how much she needs Jasper. I've never

seen Jasper so attentive to anything in his existence. It's astounding, actually, that he is defying his control, or lack thereof, to be with such a

delicious smelling human. He must be in love with her, but like Bella, he doesn't realize how much he needs her. They love each other, but

neither realizes it yet. I think Bella is starting to. I'm not sure." Alice and I had been totally absorbed in what Carlisle was saying, that the slight

knock on the door made us jump. Carlisle merely called, "Come in," before turning back to us. Jasper walked in, and Alice jumped up. "Well,

thanks Carlisle, come on Edward," she said, grabbing me and trying to drag me out of the room. I tried to read Jasper's thoughts, but he was

translating the Barbie Girl song into German in his head. "I know," he said simply, looking at Alice and me. We just gaped. How could he have

known when we had been careful to only ask Carlisle's help when Jasper was out hunting? Then I noticed. His eyes were too dark, a deep

bronze instead of light butterscotch, the way they should be after hunting. Then I realized that he must have skipped the hunting trip to

eavesdrop on us. He knew that Alice was keeping something from him, and he had wanted to know. Now he did. "What are my options?" he

asked calmly. "Well," Carlisle began, "you can let someone change her, leave her alone, or you can ignore the future. I honestly think that

changing her is the best way. The Volturi are sure to get involved soon. You told her absolutely everything. She knows a lot, Jasper, and the

Volturi are not going to overlook that fact for long." Jasper just nodded calmly, thinking through his choices in his head. "Get out of my head,

Edward," Jasper said calmly. How could he be so _calm_ about everything? It was driving me crazy. _I'll make you feel like you're in love with Carlisle. _

_Remember last time?_ He threatened subtly in his head. I shuddered, remembering all too clearly. Jasper had made me feel like I was in love with

Carlisle when Jasper had been angry with me. I had professed my love! Of course, I had gotten back at Jasper in my own way, but still, he had

the upper hand. "Okay, okay, fine!" I said hastily. "I want to change her. Only if she wants to spend eternity with me, but I would change her."

Carlisle looked shocked. He had thought that it would be hard to convince Jasper that changing her was the easiest way. Alice jumped up and

down. "I'm assuming Bella will be spending eternity with us?" he asked her dryly. She nodded excitedly. "Okay. I'm going to be the one to ask

her, though, okay?" Jasper said. Everyone nodded, feeling relieved that Jasper hadn't been difficult

**(A/N: So, I know its short! I know. Trust me. So, before you bite my head off, I have been working at it. I'm sorry. Also, I thought the part where Jasper is threatening Edward was funny. IDK. It's up to you, as always. I am offering cyber cookies and cyber milk! Yum, yum! All you have to do is read and review!!!)**


	7. Bella's Mortality

**(A/N: I, unfortunately, do NOT own Twilight. Yes, I know, it's awful. Good news, though: EMMETT WILL BE APPEARING SOON. Yes, that is a little sneak peek. Sorry if this sucks, my beta has disappeared on me....Um, yeah. I'm sorry this is short, but I'm updating soon, and please don't hate me for not updating sooner! I'm sorry.)**

Chapter Seven: Bella's Mortality

BPOV

Jasper had said that there was something important he had to talk to me about. I was a little troubled, his voice had sounded so intense over

the phone. I had invited him over for dinner-ha, what a joke-and he had accepted the chance to meet my parents. He was due any minute.

"What's his name again?" Charlie asked gruffly. "Jackson, isn't it?" I sighed. It was going to be a long, long night. "No, Dad, it's Jasper. Jasper

Hale. Please be nice," I begged. Renee grinned. "Of course we'll be nice, sweetie," my mom said with a sweet smile that didn't fool me for a

second. "Sure," I muttered as the doorbell rang. My heartbeat sped up considerably, and I skipped to the door. There stood my boyfriend,

looking so perfect that it would make any male model break down and weep. "Hello, beautiful," he said, before leaning into me and pressing his

lips to mine in a heart-stopping kiss. We broke apart, him grinning, me gasping, and made our way into the kitchen. "Mom, Dad, this is Jasper," I

said, gesturing around the room. "Jasper Hale, sir," Jasper said to my father, walking over and holding out his hand. "Charlie," my dad replied

suspiciously, shaking Jasper's hand. He seemed to flinch from the coldness, but Jasper ignored it. He walked over to Renee. "Hello, ma'am, I'm

Jasper," he said, his southern accent coming out a little bit more than usual. Renee held out a hand. "I'm Renee." He took her hand, but instead

of shaking it, he brought it to his wintry lips and kissed it lightly. Always the southern gentleman. It made me grin. We all sat down to eat, and I

wondered what Jasper would do with his food. I didn't give him much, so that if he did eat it, he wouldn't be too ill later. I saw him carefully

shoving bits into his napkin or onto Charlie or Renee's plates when they weren't looking. I looked away each time, because I knew that if I

made eye contact with Jasper, I would lose it, and crack up. When dinner was finally over, we went and sat in the living room. I was waiting for

my parents' interrogation to begin. Finally, it did. "So, Jasper," Charlie began casually, "where are you thinking about going to college? What

are your plans for the near future?" I winced, not wanting to think about it. "Well, sir, I was hoping to get into Harvard or Princeton. I'm

considering the University of Alaska Southeast. I'm not sure. I'd like to get married and start a family after I graduate from college," he

answered seriously. "So you have Bella's life all planned out, do you?" Charlie challenged. "Not at all, sir," Jasper responded, surprised. "Bella is

obviously free to do whatever she chooses. I'm not her father, sir. If she doesn't want to be with me, or marry me, or have children, that is

entirely up to her," he answered. Charlie nodded. "Yes, it is." He seemed surprised that Jasper hadn't freaked out for getting accused of being

controlling. Jasper and I decided to take a walk together, and excused ourselves. We walked toward the back yard, and Jasper stopped

abruptly. "What?" I asked. "How would you feel about…well, about becoming a vampire?" he asked, all of a sudden. "Huh? A vampire? Me?

What are you talking about?" I couldn't form a coherent question. I had this wonderful vision of Jasper and I being together for eternity. It was

incredible. "I-I understand if you don't want that. I don't even want that for me, let alone for you," he said, hanging his head. "Oh, Jasper, don't

be an idiot!" I shouted. "Of course I want to be with you forever!" It was everything that I hadn't known I wanted. "You do?" Jasper asked,

looking blank. I nodded excitedly, and kissed him. This kiss was less cautious than ever before, and we had shared some un-cautious kisses. He

pulled me against his cold body, wrapping his arms around my waist while he assaulted my senses. I couldn't think of anything except his lips

on mine. It was an awesome feeling. Suddenly, I felt him tighten his muscles. He pulled back from my lips, and I took a deep breath. His nose

skimmed my jaw and I shivered. His lips made it down to my neck, and very, very cautiously, he planted a light kiss on the pulse at the base of

my neck. I held completely still. I didn't want to freak him out when he wasn't in control. He tightened his hold, almost painfully, and I let out a

shocked gasp. He jerked away, releasing me quickly. I almost fell over, but he grabbed hold of my arm, and held me upright. "I'm so sorry,

Bella!" he said quickly. "I shouldn't have pushed myself like that, I'm sorry!" He continued talking about how stupid it was and how irresponsible

to push himself like that, until finally, I couldn't take it anymore. "Yep, Jasper, shame on you for that. 'Cause I didn't want it at all," I said

sarcastically. "I almost bit you!" he cried in horror. "I was this close to biting you, Bella, don't you understand?" he snapped. I winced away from

him. He was frightening me. "I want to be with you, Jasper. For eternity," I said quietly. He looked up at me sharply. "Even after what I just

did?" he asked, incredulous. I nodded slowly. "Don't you realize? Once I'm a vampire, we won't have to worry about that. I want you. Forever,"

I said softly. "I love you." He seemed surprised at first, and then a resigned look came into his eyes. "Okay," he said simply. I was glad that he

seemed to be over it. I didn't want him to feel guilty about something that was my fault, too.


	8. Introducing Emmett!

**DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT IS NOT MINE. No matter how hard I try *sighs* Stephenie won't share with me...Anyway, warning: There are some OOC moments in this chapter. I would like to give a shoutout to my 3 FAVORITE PEOPLE EVER!!!**

**1}xTwilightSagaFanx{ for the idea of having Emmett and Alice get together. That was AWESOME.**

**2}Jazzy-and-Eddie-Rule{ for Emmett's story. It was entirely made up. I KNOW that Emmett never spent time with the Volturi. I KNOW.**

**3}Yes, of course, thankies to exactlymybrandofheroin1901{ for continually helping me improve my writing. Okay, I think that's it for now. Whew!**

Chapter Eight: Introducing…Emmett

JPOV

I couldn't believe how calm Bella was being about this. She was the only problem now. We had to fake her death, and it would kill her inside.

She couldn't fathom doing that to Charlie and Renee. "Is it really necessary?" she started again. She had been arguing with Carlisle and I for

the past few days. "Yes," Carlisle began, "because you-"

"Okay, fine!" Bella snapped. "I get it." Carlisle looked at her seriously. "Bella, I honestly understand how hard this is. My family didn't even get a

funeral for me. They just had to accept that I was missing, and move on. This is good. Closure will help them heal. It will make it easier for them

to accept, and move on a little with their lives. I know how it hurts you. I know how hard it is. Trust me," Carlisle said, very grave. I could feel

Bella's resignation and embarrassment. "Don't be embarrassed," I murmured to her. "Okay. So how do we fake my death?" she asked. "Well,

we have a few options," Carlisle said, then stopped. "Maybe we shouldn't do this right now. It's a bad time," he said quietly. He got up silently,

and left the study. "I'm scared, Jasper," Bella whispered. "I know, beautiful, so am I," I whispered back. She smiled, and pressed her lips gently

to mine for a second, before pulling back. "Who will change me?" she asked. "Probably Carlisle," I told her honestly. "I want you to do it," she

said. "Bella, I can't," I said, shocked. Alice dashed into the room. "What is it?" I asked, taking in her emotional climate. She was freaking out.

She was angry, worried, anxious, upset, and about a million other emotions. "The Volturi. Are. Coming. _Soon._" Those words made me stop

breathing. Then it dawned on me. "_Shit_. When did you have the vision?" I demanded. "A few minutes ago. I didn't know what to do, so I told

Carlisle. He told me to tell you. You have to decide what to do about Bella. They'll be here within a week," she said solemnly. "Thank you, Alice,"

I said lifelessly. She nodded. "They aren't coming just for her, Jasper," she told me quietly. "They want me. And you and Edward."

"Me?" That surprised me. The Volturi had never taken an interest in me before. "Why?" I asked curiously. "They didn't understand you're

abilities until recently. They're rather excited by it," she said mockingly.

_***_

APOV

I was scared. I couldn't lie, and say I wasn't, because I was terrified. The worst of it was, we all had to go to school the next day and pretend l

ike we weren't scared out of our minds. I felt awful for Bella. Suddenly, I was overcome by a vision.

_Beginning of Vision:_

_I'm walking through the hallways, and run into a vampire….a guy. He's not from our family and I don't know him. We just smile slightly, and pick up _

_each other's stuff. I accidentally grabbed his calculus notebook instead of mine. I yell after him. He turns, and I walk up to him. "This is yours," I say. _

_He takes it. "I'm Alice Cullen," I say, somewhat shy. He smiles, and he's beautiful. "I'm Emmett McCarty," he says. "You're a vampire," I whisper. He _

_looks surprised, then notices my golden eyes. "Oh, you're the vegetarian family I heard about." I nod, and notice that his eyes are as golden as mine. _

_"You're a vegetarian as well?" I ask. He nods. He says-_

_End of Vision_

"Watch where you're walking!" I snapped at whomever I ran into. Then I realized that it was Emmett. "Sorry," I apologized. "It's okay," he said,

grinning. We dropped our things, and both leaned down to pick them up. I made sure I grabbed his calculus notebook, so the rest of the vision

would happen. He started to walk away. "Hey-" I started to call, then stopped. I couldn't say Emmett. I wasn't supposed to know his name yet. He turned anyway, though, and I walked up to him. "This is your calculus notebook," I told him, handing it to him. "Thanks," he said, taking it from me. He seemed surprised at the comfortable temperature of my skin. "I'm Alice," I said, smiling. He smiled back. "I'm Emmett McCarty."

"You're a vampire," I said casually. He looked at me, and noticed my golden eyes, just like in the vision. "So are you," he pointed out. "Yeah. I'm

a vegetarian." I laughed a little. "So am I," he said, smiling. He pointed to his own golden eyes. "Want to go hunting sometime?" I offered. He

nodded. "That would be fun," he replied. I gave him my cell phone number, and we parted ways, him for calculus, and me for English Lit. I

quietly pulled out my Blackberry and texted Bella the news. She responded with, 'OMC, that's awesome.' I rolled my eyes. Everyone in my family

said 'oh my Carlisle.' Bella must have texted Rosalie, because I got a text from her, too. 'OMC, you met someone?' she asked. 'Yes,' I texted

back. 'Now stop texting me, or Mr. Jamison is going to take my phone.' I tucked the phone away in my purse. Then I got another text. I pulled

out my Blackberry when Mr. Jamison's head was turned. It was from a number I didn't recognize. I opened the text. 'So, what class are you in?'

it asked. I was confused. 'English lit. Who is this?' I texted back. 'That's for me to know and you to find out,' was the reply. 'Ok. So, what class

are you in?' I texted. 'Calculus,' the person answered. Suddenly, I knew. 'Very funny, Emmett,' I replied, putting my phone into my purse again.

I started taking notes on Mr. Jamison's lecture, when a knock at the door stopped him. He answered it and beckoned me. "Apparently, you're

wanted in the office, Ms. Cullen. Take your things," he told me. "Okay," I said, confused. When I got to the door, I saw Emmett standing there.

"What are you doing?" I hissed when we walked away. "You could get us both in trouble for skipping class!" He looked at me innocently. "I'm

an office helper," he said, smirking. "Of course you are," I grumbled. He was starting to get on my nerves, honestly.

EPOV

I couldn't wait until after school to see Alice again. I had to see her sooner. I wanted to talk to her. I was tired of being a nomad; I wanted to

settle down somewhere. I hoped she would ask me to stay with her family. I looked at the number I held in my hand. It was her cell number. I

texted her and asked her what class she was in. She responded with, 'English lit. Who is this?' I laughed quietly, deciding to skip Calculus. I

was going to steal Alice from her class. She was so small and adorable. I talked to Mr. Jamison for a brief moment. I was always good at

persuasion. Alice came to the classroom door, her thin arms wrapped around her books, and her eyebrows scrunched in confusion. I smiled at

her, and she glared at me. I was surprised. We left the classroom. She wasted no time in starting her lecture. "What are you doing?" she

ranted. "You could get us both in trouble for skipping class!" I smiled innocently. "I'm an office helper," I lied. "Of course you are," she muttered,

annoyed. I frowned. I didn't want her to be mad at me. "Don't be upset," I said. "I missed you!" She laughed at my honestly. "What?" I asked,

confused. "You're so sweet. It's like you aren't hiding anything," Alice answered, shrugging. I grinned boyishly. "I'm not."

"That's quite a relief," she said, answering my grin with a dazzling smile of her own. "So," she said slowly, "tell me about yourself." I frowned

slightly. "What do you want to know?"

"How were you changed?" she asked. "Tell me your story." I nodded slightly. "Okay." I took an unnecessary breath. "I was hiking in the

mountains of Italy. I got tired, and sluggish. I fell down the mountain, and was hurt badly. Heidi was out, gathering humans for the ancients.

She found me, and brought me back to them. They decided to change me. Three days of agony later, I was introduced to my new life," I said,

glancing at her. "I stayed with them briefly, but the slaughter was too much. I became nomadic, wandering around the world aimlessly. I fed off

animals, occasionally taking the blood of a particularly delicious-smelling human. I didn't want to kill humans, and I worked hard on my self-

control. I haven't tasted human blood in two decades," I stated proudly. Alice smiled slightly. "Congratulations," she said sincerely. "Tell me

your story," I encouraged. She looked embarrassed and uncomfortable. "I can't do that," she finally said, awkwardly. "Why not?" I asked

curiously. She frowned, glaring at me. "Because I don't remember it!" she blurted. "The shock treatments at the asylum ruined my human

memories." She looked away. "Oh," I said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," she said sharply. "I know, but I'm sorry anyway," I told her. She slumped a little. "I wish I knew," she said softly. "I want to

know. So badly." I hugged her, and she hugged me back tightly. "Maybe we can figure it out," I whispered. "I hope so. Would you like to meet

my family?" she asked hopefully. I couldn't deny the slight ripple of fear I felt. The fear that they wouldn't like me. I nodded. "Sure."

**(A/N: I thought this chapter was decent. Yes? No? Maybe so? Tell me in a review and I will give you an Edward cyberplushie!)**


End file.
